Pet System
thumb|400px|right|Catching and Selling a Pet in Pet Island Pets are in integral part of TLBB, fighting alongside players. A player can have 1 pet summoned at a time, and a varying number of pets stored, carried around, based on player level and special pet slot items. Players use pets for a multitude of functions, such as restoring HP and MP, tanking, revealing the location of invisible players or huge damage hitters. Pets should compliment the class and therefore play style of players. Acquiring Pets Your first pet will likely be gained through a quest. Many pets can be caught on Pet Island. Higher level pets can be caught in Pet Hill. Some rare pets can be caught in Yan Tomb. In order to tame a new pet (apart from recieving them from quests / events), once a player has killed a wild monster, there's a chance a young, wild or rare version will spawn. Simply left click this and you will begin catching it if you have a high enough level. Pet's Savvy First pet quest Follow the main story line quest when first logging in. It will lead you to Lily White, she will give you your first pet, after which you must go and level it up.When you have completed the quest, she will then send you to catch your second pet. giving you a feel for how pets / work and are caught/tamed. Class pet: These seem to be random, so far, Hedgehog (from Minstrel), Puppy (from Shaolin), Monkey (from Lotus) have been recieved. Wild/Young/Rare/2nd Gen pet: You can go to Pet Island, in Luo Yang. Here you will find all kinds of pets (Note: Some require a certain level to use). After killing the Pet you would like to have, you have a chance to spawn either a; Wild pet - These Pets are generally the same level as the one you just killed, and look the same (used usualy as bone for savvy pets or rejuvenate if its rare drop pet). Young - These pets are a level 1 version on the one you just killed. Rare - These pets occur rarely. They are also level 1 and look different to the one you just killed. (Tip. if you have a pet tamed, you can open your pet panel, by pressing alt+X, select the pet and then click the small square with an M on it, this will open the pet manual and you can see the different variations on that pet ). - These pets generally have better stats and learn skills faster / more skills than the normal type pets. 2nd gen pet - From what is understood so far, these are the exact same as Rare pets, except easier to obtain (via breeding) and through breeding pets can have better stats then a caught rare of same type. Breeding Okay, so you have a Male pet and a Female pet, of the same type. Want to breed them? Head to the pet NPC in Su Zhou. For this you need 2 players who are in team 1 should have the Male while the other the Female pet. Both pets should be lvl30 and both players should have 2g for breeding. Talk with her and select Breed. She will guide you through the process. Note: both pets MUST be the same type and opposite gender, also both pets Must be Baby versions (you can obtain Baby pet scrolls in game, use the '' Rejuvenate '' Option at the Pet NPC, drag your baby pet scroll into the box and select the pet you want to turn into a baby pet, will also cost you 50 silver or more depending of the pets lvl requirement, higher lvl requirement pets need more gold to be rejuvenated.)